May I Eat The Human Boy?
by O' Future Ruler Maria Larry
Summary: SanAshitaka. Multichapter. San loses her memory, it's up to Ashitaka and San's brother to get it back before the forest goes mad and all heck breaks loose. But when San's OTHER brother takes control, what will happen? Rated T just in case.


**Disclaimer: Princess Mononoke is property of Miyazaki.**

**This'll be multi-chapter, for those of you that are reading. This is from San's brother's POV.**

"Sister... Sister." My voice came out in a growl. I despised my voice. My brother would never know it, no, not my sister either. But I longed to be like her, to be like my San. Her smooth voice was so streamlined and beautiful. But she made it harsh, forced it to growl like mine. If only there were some reasoning that I could make with her that she was best as she was, even if she didn't want to admit what she was. Human. "Wake up." I pleaded, nudging her with my large wet nose. How was I to call for my brother? It would be like telling the whole forest and all San's enemies just how vulnerable she was. I couldn't rightly carry her to him, my sharp fangs could crush her without effort. I was suddenly struck by just how amazing my little sister was. So strong but so fragile. Just then her eyes fluttered open. "Oh, San. How do you feel?"

"Eh? I'm fine. Ugh..." She looked around, "Where... where are we?" What? "And... brother- Where's Moro?" Oh no.

"San, are you alright?"

She glared at me, as though I was stupid, "I _already_ told you I was just peachy. Where. Is. Our. Mother?"

I blinked a few times, trying to understand the situation. "San... Mother... is _dead_. She has been... for months. You were there when it happened. Don't you remember?" She replied only with a blank stare. I tried to jog her memory, "When the Forest Guardian died." Her eyes widened this wasn't going well. "Tell me... you at least remember the boy. Ashitaka. For his sake if not your own at least tell me you remember Ashitaka."

Fear wetted her eyes. She shook her head and looked at me again. For the first time ever, she actually looked as vulnerable as she was. "Brother, what are you talking about? You're... you're frightening me."

Just then a larger wolf came from behind me. "San, you have a visitor." Our older brother informed her. She put on her most serious face.

"Yes? Who is it?"

"The human boy, Sister." She glanced back at me.

"Human? _Human?!_" She spat at me. "Tell me what exactly happened!" There was a deafening silence.

"What has happened? It seems our sister has regained her loathing of those fools."

San slammed a fist on the ground and shouted, "_Regained_?! I have always hated humans! What are you two talking about?!" She stood, trying to make herself seem larger, more threatening, but she only looked pathetic without her usual aire of wisdom.

"So I may eat the human?" He curled his lips up into a feral smirk, his drool dripped down onto the forest floor.

"Brother, no! You can't do that! You know how much he means to this forest!"

"Humans mean nothing to this forest! This forest belongs to us!"

"He _is_ one of us!"

San cut in, "One of us? He's a human!"

"_You're_ a human, San! If you had an ounce of sanity in you, you'd know that!" She only stared, stricken, hurt, back at me. I immediately felt bad for what I'd said, but I couldn't let the boy get hurt. He was, in my opinion, a miracle worker, he'd know how to help her regain her memories. "The boy, Ashitaka is his name. He _saved_ this forest along side you. You need to see him." I focused my attention to my brother now. "He needs to stay. If he does not, you know as well as I do, this forest is doomed."

San reluctantly hopped on my back and I ran her to Ashitaka. He waited for us at our den. When he saw San his face lit up. Her hands clenched in my fur. "Who is that?" She snarled in my ears.

"That is Ashitaka. Please cooperate with this, San." Why was I _always_ the onecaught in the middle? Without Mother there was no order at all in this family. Or at least, not as of about an hour ago. She dismounted and hesitantly aproached him.

"You are... Ashitaka?" He noticed that it was a question not a statement.

He nodded, "Yes, just as I was a week before." Her eyes flicked to me.

"Um... well... why are you here?" It wasn't like San to stutter, I was worried. She was such a strong girl, but as I said before, it was only a mask to cover how fragile she really was.

"What happened?" Ashitaka asked me. My brother didn't wish to see the boy.

"She fell. It's all my fault. I wasn't paying attention to her and-"

"Her memories... they're gone?"

"Yes."

**I know that in most of these fics the author uses descriptive words and stuff for the setting and the sounds but I really just felt like putting a lot of dialogue in here, sorry.**


End file.
